1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a remote controller, a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus, 3D glasses and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote controller, a 3D display apparatus, 3D glasses and a control method thereof, in which a display unit of a remote controller displays an image in one of a two-dimensional (2D) mode and a 3D mode in accordance with a display mode of the 3D display apparatus or operation of the 3D glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art remote controller capable of remotely controlling a display apparatus such as a television (TV) may include a display screen. The display screen of the related art remote controller receives a 2D video signal and displays an image in a 2D mode. However, the related art remote controller cannot display an image based on a 3D video signal in the 2D mode if receiving the 3D video signal from an external source. Also, the related art remote controller cannot display an image in a 3D mode.